


sorrow (n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Word Prompts, but it took a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Sometimes, just being is fine.





	sorrow (n.)

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last thing in a while, because dat A-level life is about to hit me like a ton of bricks (woo.) I have a couple of longer ideas that imma take solace in though, so watch this space

After Peggy hd done the dishes (it was her turn after all), she retreated to their room. This wasn't unusual on it’s own, but she had been a little subdued since they had come home. The fact she had hidden it at work meant it either wasn’t an issue then or that it couldn't be something from there, brought back. Daniel resolved to wait half an hour, then go in and check. Unfortunately that resolve was broken 5 minutes in when the padding of feet became more persistent between quiet sobs. The padding stops and the springs creak as he pushes open the door. Peg is curled up, empty tea mug beside her and book abandoned the other side. She’s not crying anymore, but her eyes are slightly reddened.  
“You okay?” he ventures.  
“Yeah,” comes the reply - “ It’s just… I was reminded of Colleen today - the petunias in the lobby are her colour… I don’t know why it hit me so hard tonight…”  
He held out his arms and she just nodded. She shuffled to accommodate him, now minus prosthetic, and put her head in the crook of his neck, leaning on his outstretched arm.  
Perhaps some other night they would talk, but tonight just to be is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at a-wonderingmind :D


End file.
